dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleez (New Earth)
| Citizenship = Apokoliptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Amateur film director | Education = | Origin = Sleez was born on the planet Apokolips and was a childhood playmate of Darkseid. | PlaceOfBirth = Apokolips | Creators = John Byrne | First = Action Comics #592 | Death = Countdown #46 | HistoryText = Spewed forth from the sewers of Armagetto on Apokolips, the dwarfish Sleez was notorious for his vileness. A young Darkseid made Sleez his aide and councilor, but eventually even Darkseid grew tired of Sleez's depravity and transported him to Earth where he would be stranded for centuries. While he was living in the sewers of Suicide Slum, his pet Ash-Crawler brought Big Barda's Mega-Rod to him. When Barda came looking for it, he zapped her with it and knocked her unconscious. Two days later, Sleez had captured Barda in a very disturbing way, and made her wear a very skimpy outfit while she dances around for him barefoot and apparently topless. He also sexually abused her while he filmed it all. While Sleez was making Barda belly-dance for him, he recounted his origin. Barda, utterly tired out from all the belly-dancing, fell to the floor. Sleez grabbed her face in his hand, but before he could force Barda to pleasure him, Superman arrived, and tossed Sleez into a wall. Barda used the distraction to grab her Mega-Rod. She thought that Superman was another part of Sleez' scheme, and almost killed him. Sleez stole the rod, and dropped them both in a hole. He then sold the tape of him forcing Barda to pleasure him to a local 'adult film' store, where Darkseid's agents 'intercepted' the tape. Darkseid showed the tape to Mister Miracle, who immediately went searching for Barda. Sleez took the brainwashed Superman and Barda to Grossman, an adult film director, so Grossman could make and adult film with Barda and Superman. Sleez figures the film will make enough money to where Sleez can use the money to build an army to get revenge on Darkseid. Just then, Mister Miracle crashes through the skylight. Barda and Superman are broken from Sleez' control, and a fight ensues. The Man of Steel chased Sleez through the sewers, but Sleez apparently blew himself up instead of surrendering. Later, Sleez mentally enslaved the directors of Project Cadmus and forced them to make clones of themselves, thereby giving birth to a second Newsboy Legion. Following a renewed conflict with Superman involving the Project's Newsboys, Sleez was apparently killed when the torture device he used to enthrall the Cadmus creations backfired. He reappeared though some time later, during the events of "Countdown" and was slain for good by the mysterious God Killer during the events of Death of the New Gods. | Powers = * : Sleez is an empath who can feed on the baser emotions of the average person and use that energy to bolster his own life force. * : He can dominate the minds of others, magnifying their most depraved desires. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Sleez | Links = }}